The New Titans
by NightwingGrayson16
Summary: The Titans are in Justice Leauge now! But Jump City has new heroes. The New Titans. They are childeren of the actual titans.
1. Traitor

Chapter One: The Traitor

Bright green eyes behind the mask looking at the screen. The New Titans were formed two weeks ago. Their name was actually Teen Titans but they liked calling themselves that. Ryan Grayson was the leader. He had his uncle's name Ryand'r but he used Ryan on the earth. Translation of his name was actually Wildfire. Their parents were in Justice Leauge and they couldnt protect Jump City all the time. And they werent going to. Because five childeren were already protecting it.

He was doing something he wasnt proud of. Listing members' phsysical apperances, personal traits and abilities. He wrote the last one and walked into the living room. A ball nearly hit his head before something stop it. "Oops.." someone said. "Hey buddy we'll play some volleyball, coming?" he turned to the voice. The half human boy was standing with the ball he got back. He always thought Jason and his sister's powers were the coolest. "Sure." Jason realized there was something with him. He was his bestfriend. The blue eyes checked Ryan out. "Are you okay?" He asked. The unsure voice replied his question with a usual lie. "Yeah I'm just a bit.. Off today." Arella floated to him "Ryan, can we talk for two seconds?" She pulled him to hallway before he could say or do anything. "Whats the matter?" Silence. "I.." Ryan was talking after 5 minutes "cant tell it. Just trust me, okay? If you knew it you would never feel okay again. I mean if you care about me. You wouldnt wanna know. Just trust me, please.." 'dont' he thought. The New Titans was something Slade made up. Ryan was his apprentice. He was a traitor. The worst was the fact he chose to work for him. "I do trust you. I will leave this alone til you think its time to tell." he went back to his room. Changed his uniform, flew out of the window. To his master. Slade told him that he has a big suprise for him and the Titans. Something to break them from inside.

(A/N: I know I am not good at writing.. And there will be weird stuff later. But can you review please? Suggest things to make it better? Maybe plot twists? Thank you.)


	2. Test

He wasnt proud. He could hear his friends on the way 'does it have to be that way?' 'Traitor' 'How could you?' but he didnt stop. Landed beside Slade and a girl who doesnt look older than 16. "This is Jamie Markov." he said. Markov.. it was a familiar surname to Ryan. "She is daughter of a former titan and apprentice. She'll follow her mother." Ryan finally remembered his father's stories. "She is Terra's daughter!" he said. "Indeed." Slade was calm "her mother doesnt remember the titans and doesnt know she gave her powers to her daughter. She ran away. Ran to me for control. Just like her. Just like Terra." Jamie was exactly like Terra. At least psysically. Her hair was blonde but kinda wavy. The same blue eyes and body build. Ryan was hoping that she had her mother's personality too. He decided that he wasnt going to tell anyone that it was Terra's daughter. "Take her to the tower to make her a 'titan' my dear apprentice." then he left. Jamie finally talked. "You are a good guy. I know it. I am only here to learn controlling my powers. Please help me.. I dont want to be his apprentice.." she was whispering. "I know." Ryan answered. "Nobody would want such thing. I came here myself.. And I regret. I am not good. I am not a hero." he said. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Her tears were soaking his uniform. "Yes you are. You at least saved people. I didnt." Ryan understood that she was really broken. Someone else probably think that she was over-emotional. But he didnt. "Lets go to the tower and make you a real titan." he said. "I heard that you could fly." she smiled. He nodded and flew to the tower with her. It was late so no one was awake. He showed her a room. "You can sleep here." "Thank you." then he went to sleep. Aaaand alarm.. "Titans trouble!" everyone jumped out of their beds and ran to the center of town. "Sladebots." said Jason. Something cold went through Ryan's body. "He knew it was tonight.." he thought. "Titans go!" Jamie was fighting cruel. Smashing bots with every piece of rock she can find. "Jamie stop!" Ryan shouted right before she smashes a person instead of a robot. "Who is she?" Arella asked. "She is a new titan. Jamie.." he replied and ran to Jamie. "Robots are over.." she fell to her knees. Ryan leaned to her "Dont lose the control.." he whispered. Then one of the robots started to talk "Hello Robin, I would love to tell you that.. she passed the test." everyone was quiet. "Lets just go back to the tower."


	3. Who Are You?

_The next day, everyone was curious about the girl. They let her sleep in the tower for a night. Now they were going to talk to her. "Who are you?" Arella asked. "Jamie." she said. Her voice was kinda sad. "Where are you from? Why are you here?" Jamie answered the questions slowly "I am from everywhere. I travel. And this is where I came this time." Jason pulled Arella away from her. "How do you know Ryan?" he asked. "He was my... Schoolmate. At.. Gotham Academy." that was right he went to Gotham Academy. So did she! Ryan suddenly remembered "Jamie actually was my schoolmate. She isnt lying. She doesnt have a real home. Cant we make her a titan too? I mean as the leader I think she would make a good addition." he actually wanted her to be a titan. Not as an agent. Like a real titan. "He is right." Cass said. "I want her to be in this team too." Jason said. "7 is a good number, I'm in." Victor. And Arella.. "Okay. I'll give her a chance. For Ryan.."_


	4. Who She Really Is

"She doesnt know a thing about being a hero or an apprentice, does she?" Ryan was talking -or whispering- to himself. "But do I?" he knew everyone except Arella trusted her. She was actually good, she could be a real hero but Ryan.. "No. I am the one they shouldnt trust." he wanted to know about her, her family. He only knew his mother. Terra. The girl who betrayed then saved the Titans. She was just like her mother. Insecure, out of control. "She is a Titan." he said to himself. "Not someone who will betray us. Actually.. them." he hated, blamed himself for everything. "Its my fault. I should've been at my home. Not as a titan, not as a hero. Just Ryand'r Grayson as a boy who is going to high school. His friends and him wouldnt mess with all these stuff. Maybe I could be at Jump City but not like that." was that what he really wanted? Hecouldnt meet Jamie if he didnt work for Slade. Or maybe he would meet her but wouldnt trust her at all. Wouldnt trust her like that. He was confused. He could fly to clear his mind but Tamaranians couldnt fly when they are confused by emotions. He suddenly felt weak. It was midnight and he was awake. "I should sleep.." but he didnt need sleep. He needed answers. And a sound.. Alarm. "Titans go!" it was something like anti-Titan. A girl with red hair and pale skin came. "I finally get to meet you. Call me Hex." Ryan knew who she was. She was fast as light, can give people bad luck. "I know y-" something pushed him down in a moment. Her. She stopped with the things she stole. "Your parents were honorary titans! How can you be bad?" Ryan asked. "You can find the right way. Like your mother." he smiled. "At the first date? Dont think so." She ran away. That night, Arella did something. Read Jamie's memories and thoughts. Hpwever, she couldnt find the information about Slade. But memories. Deep memories. 14 year old her at Gotham Academy, left her mother when she was 13. After one year, traveling places. Being rejected. Then coming to Jump City. Meeting Ryan and.. Falling for him? Arella was shocked. She dissappeared as Jamie moved. Next morning, she was afraid to tell anything to Ryan. Was she jealous? Would he think she was jealous? She actually had the power mind reading but when she saw the way Ryan looks at Jamie, she understood he knew her better than even Jamie herself.


	5. Right Moves and Right Words

"It wont go that way." was that the right thing to say? Jamie didnt know if being like her mother was a good thing or bad thing. She saved the titans but betrayed them, killed their trust and almost killed them. Would she regret if she actually killed them? "It wont go that way.." she kept saying to herself while shaking. Someone knocked the door. She wiped her tears away and opened the door with a fake smile. "Jamie?" Ryan said quietly. "Are you alright? I think I heard you crying.." why did he even care? Someone else could ask it but Jamie wouldnt. Ryan was the closest thing to a friend since she started traveling. "It wont go that way." she wasnt saying this, her heart was. She wanted to say "I'm alright" but she couldnt she just dragged him in, closed and locked the door then hugged him tightly. "No, I am not." she said "I cant take it. I cant sleep. I cant think of anything else. Slade ruined my life. I wish I was still traveling through places." she was crying now. Was that what she wanted? No. Not at all.. Ryan leaned to her and wiped her tears away. "I wish you werent. I know it sounds selfish but you help me to resist against the pressure Slade is giving me." these were the nicest words she have ever heard. She wanted to say "I love you" hug him even tigther and never let go but she couldnt. "So, are you.. coming to dinner?" Ryan said. "Yes." she followed him to living room. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, unconscious. "No, no, no.." he quickly carried her to the sofa. "Arella! I need your help! Emergency!" he shouted to his communicator. No time to go to her room. Arella was there within a moment. She started to use all the healing spells she knew. Ryan was holding Jamie's hand. Arella kinda wished it was her. She shook her head, she needed to control her emotions. She reached Jamie's memories again. But this time, she saw them a bit different. She was traveling and helping people then disappear suddenly. She saw her visiting Markovia just once. Seeing his uncle, the king as disguised. She finally got out of her mind. Or kicked out? Something came out of her ear. Something little. Ryan picked the thing up quickly. It was a communicator Slade gave them. Did she forget it in her ear after their mission last night? "Whats that Ryan?" Ryan looked at her "Its.. something private.. she told me about." that was not a lie. Not at all. He threw it away. Jamie woke up. "It was him wasnt it?" she whispered to Ryan. "Yes." the only answer he could give.


	6. Who Do You Think I am And Who I am

One had a terrible accident, two had terrible powers, and three had terrible secret. One secret. Two were known, but the third.. Cass walked to Slade. "Master, I think traitors are quite stupid." he smirked "they did not notice that I am the actual apprentice!" Slade laughed. "Great job, now, you know what you should do, right?" Cass knew it very well. His dark green eyes glowed with early victory. But Ryan and Jamie.. they didnt know what he should. They were sitting in Ryan's room and talking while he turned into a bird and flew to the tower. They had a rule: Nothing about Slade. They can say when they really need to talk about him but they cant talk about him in a regular conversation. "And then, the scorpion became three times bigger!" she was telling Ryan about the things she saw through her traveling. "Wow!" Ryan said, smiling. "You know,you are the best thing that ever come to the team's life!" she blushed slightly then laughed. "Thank you.." she said. "I'm serious." he said. "You really are!" Jamie thought that her decision was being harder every second. She wasnt going to flirt with Ryan. Why? Because she the way Arella looks at him. She understood that she liked him for years. So she was going to be with someone else. Someone witty and pretty fun. Like.. Cass. But was it really who he was? No. It definitely wasnt. But she didnt know it. She thought he was a good guy. "It was.. fun.. I'm hungry wanna go get something?" Ryan stood up "Sure." Jamie saw Cass, walked to him. "Hi." she said cheerfully. "Hey!" Cass said "I got pizza." he did it so they werent going to ask where did he go. "Cass" Jamie said "Can I ask something?" "Can I ask something first?" _I'll get to see her private, probably. It will work. Plan will go in the way it should. _"Go on.." Cass smiled to her and asked the question. "Will you go out with me?" _Will you go out with me? _words repeated themselves in Ryan and Jamie's ears. "Of course!" _she is too stupid. Or innocent? Nah, I'll go with stupid. Walk right into the trap. _Ryan knew there was something. Was it because he was jealous? It was the main reason but not the only one. That night, Cass took Jamie to somewhere dark. Ryan was following them, but they didnt know. Because Jason was too helpful. Yes, he made him invisible for few hours. When they got to there Cass placed something on Jamie's back. Ryan knew what it was. A disease. He didnt know he carried one of those chips too. They were really small and get smaller when they touch the skin. They become microscopic. Ryan attacked Cass as invisible. "What the-" Jamie moved the rocks and hit Ryan. However, spell didnt wear off. He took Cass and ran back to the tower. Ryan came back to tower after 2 hours, looking like he is beaten. Arella ran to him. "Ryan what hap-" "Dont even ask.. Just.. help.." he told her about the chips "I-I maybe its a shapeshifter?" "He is already a shapeshifter." "He turns into animals." "So? You said shapeshifter." she was healing him quickly. "It may be someone else you know.." Arella said. "I know. It cant be him. It was one of Slade's toys. She healed him, not long after, he fell asleep. Or she thought so. Kissed him for the first time, and probably for the last time to her. "You are not gonna die." she whispered. Then put a blanket on him, flew back to her room, letting him sleep on the couch for the night. Without knowing that he felt the kiss and liked it.


	7. Trust

The next day, Ryan woke up on the couch with a terrible headache because of the rock Jamie threw him -thanks to Arella and her spells, he could resist it- he knew Jamie wouldnt if she knew it was him. He couldnt tell her. What would he say to her? _I was jealous because you had a date with my bestfirend and you hurt me when I tried to save you. _he couldnt say that. _Saving you_ he still wasnt sure about the guy at the alley. It was the last thing he wanted to think about. He wanted to thank Arella, he walked to her room, stood front of the door, knocked the door with hesitate. Arella opened the door "Hey." Sue said. Ryan smiled "I wanted to thank you for the last night." he said. "Yeah, you're welcome. Can you come in? We gotta have a talk that including words Cass, Jamie and trust. "Sure.." he stepped in and the door closed. He thought Arella stopped having trust issues towards Jamie. He was wrong, so wrong. He heard some familiar words "I dont trust her." "When did you trust someone at first sight? Get over these issues.." these were words from the person who knew her best. _When did you trust someone at first sight? She remembered the day they met. He was 11 and she was 10. They both were shy. But through the years, they became bestfriends and they both hoped more without eachother knowing. Until Jamie._ "You." she said and stormed off. The chip was kinda working with his emotions. Like Arella's powers. He walked to hid room to resesearch about something. Anything.


End file.
